


Urban Legends meet again

by Arches67



Series: Meeting of heroes [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Person of Interest (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arches67/pseuds/Arches67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While working a new number in Hell's Kitchen, John meets with the local vigilante, Daredevil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urban Legends meet again

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as "Urban Legend". You might want to read that story first.
> 
> Dedicated to Yellowstone69 who wanted the "men in black" to meet again.
> 
> Thank you to Zendog for the lightning speed beta. As always, English is not my first language, so any mistake left is entirely mine.

In the dark alley, bordered by overflowing dumpsters, the noises of the town were almost muted. Which was probably the reason no one had appeared yet despite the previous gunshots.

John had easily knee capped the first two goons, but a third one had appeared behind him, tackling him down to the ground. In the process he had lost his gun. The two men were now fighting with their hands. John was hoping to get a chance to grab his knife. His opponent had a head and at least eighty pounds on him, he didn't even flinch from the punches to his face. This was going to get nasty. Despite all his training, sometimes brute strength was just brute strength. Each punch felt like hitting a brick wall.

Backing a few steps back to catch his breath, John barely managed to jump to the side when the guy came barrelling head first. Joining his two hands in a fist, John hit the man's neck; but this barely slowed him down. Casting a glance to the side, John tried to check if he could manage to get to his firearm. It was somewhere by the closest dumpster. His opponent wouldn't give him a second to look for it. He had to be sure where to retrieve it from before moving in that direction.

Arms raised in protection and ready to punch, he went for the man's midsection, not that it had seemed to have any effect so far. John was about ready to start fighting dirty and hit much lower, when a stick came flying out of nowhere and clipped the man's temple. The precise shot sent the mountain of muscles to the ground unconscious.

John turned around swiftly, checking where the stick had come from, ready to fight back if necessary.

A light chuckle answered him. Then a dark silhouette jumped down.

Murdock! Daredevil actually, if the suit was any indication.

"Thanks," John said. "Although I had him just where I wanted," he added with a smile, trying to get his breath back. Okay, so maybe that was a bit overstated. He was pretty sure he would have managed to get the guy down in the end, but it would probably have been painful.

"Never doubted it," Matt answered approaching him. He went to pick up his stick. "I heard the fight and thought I would lend a hand. I hadn't realized it was you though. How are you doing, John?" he asked with a smile.

John loosened his stance. "Better now. Thanks for the help."

Matt turned his head slightly, hearing the distant police sirens approaching. "Company's coming. Don't know about you, but I'd rather not do the explaining."

"Not very good at that either," John commented.

"My place is two blocks down that way," Matt said, waving his hand to the left. "Come by." He pointed to John's side. "We can take care of that."

John jumped in surprise, taking his hand to the wet spot above his hip. He had been hit by a bullet before he downed the two guys who were still holding their knees and moaning.

"How do you do that?" he exclaimed.

John recalled when Matt had explained how he "felt" the world around him, but it still felt weird that he could tell he had been hit.

Matt only smiled in answer.

"My apartment is on the last floor. Corner, in front of that huge advertisement panel. In the unlikely event you get there before I do, I'm sure you'll find your way in."

Before John could answer, Matt had jumped to the nearest fire escape and was heading to the rooftops, moving like he was flying. In his dark suit, he was mostly invisible.

John touched his earpiece.

"Finch?"

"John, are you alright?" Finch asked his voice clearly worried.

John shook his head, imagining his boss's grip on the desk while hearing the fight going on. He knew better than to interrupt though.

"Yes… mostly," he added with a wince. "Took care of some trash. Police are coming."

"Are you coming back?"

"No. Actually, I just got an invitation which I am going to honor. Talk to you later."

* * *

 

Despite the cryptic indications given by Matt, he found the apartment quite easily. He knocked on the door, not wanting to break in if not necessary. And not wanting to be on the wrong end of Matt's surprise at somebody picking his door.

The door opened to a dark apartment. Matt had apparently just arrived. He had removed his helmet, but was still wearing the pants part of his suit.

"Hi. Come in. Make yourself comfortable while I remove this," he said pointing to his costume.

Astonished, John couldn't help himself as his hand reached over to grab Matt's arm. Murdock's body was covered in scars.

"My God, Matt…" he exclaimed in a distressed voice.

How someone that young could have such a damaged body? He had quite a few scars himself, but he was at least twenty years older, and had done probably one of the most dangerous jobs there could be. Matt seemed to have been used as target practice by a very clumsy knife thrower. Some of the scars were downright frightful.

"How…" He couldn't bring himself to ask.

"According to Claire, I'm lucky I can't see myself. And judging by your reaction, I'm starting to think she may be right."

"Claire?"

"My… nurse," Matt answered with a slight hesitation.

Another half-truth John thought. Between the two of them; there were more secrets than conversations.

"Sit down, I'll be right back."

John entered the living-room and stood mesmerized the huge advertisement panel. He got closer to watch the commercial going on and on. Good thing Matt didn't mind; that thing was bound to drive you crazy. He was still trying to decide if he should turn on the lights, when Matt came back in black sweats and a hoodie.

"Turn on the lights if it makes you feel better," his host offered.

He went to the fridge. "You want a beer?"

"Yes, please. And maybe a first aid kit? I'd hate to get blood on your couch."

Matt chuckled, his couch had seen much worse than that. He didn't want to imagine what it looked like. He got two beers and set them on the counter; he opened a drawer to get the kit out.

John had removed his jacket and was opening his shirt to check the damage. A deep red gauge ran right above his belt. It was going to be a real bitch while it healed. Matt put a bowl of warm water on the counter.

"I know you can manage by yourself, but would you like some help?" Matt asked.

He usually took care of his own injuries, unless they required serious stitching. He was sure John could easily manage on his own, but having someone taking care made things easier, not needing to concentrate both on fixing the damage and controlling the pain.

John raised his head. Matt had asked him if he wanted help, not if he needed it. The man was a lawyer, he chose his words precisely. He appreciated the subtlety.

"Okay, thanks." He removed his shirt and sat on the stool.

He hissed when Matt rubbed the skin with damp gauze.

"Sorry," Matt apologized. "This is not going to feel great," he warned.

John winced. "Yeah, I… Ow shit!" he exclaimed as Matt switched from the water to disinfectant.

"It is pretty deep. It's going to hurt for a while."

"No kidding…" John exhaled deeply, centring himself. He had seen much worse in the past. Actually not focused on fixing his own wound, he had let his control slip.

Matt bandaged the wound carefully and soon both men were sitting on the couch enjoying their beer.

"So what brings you to these shady parts of our city?"

John hesitated a second. Matt had been down in their HQ, and had probably guessed what they were doing. But telling him exactly what their purpose was a huge step.

Matt chuckled softly.

"You don't need to get into details, I get it."

John winced. His silence had been more explanatory than any in-depth explanation. Especially since Murdock could apparently listen to his heart. Keeping a straight face was one thing, controlling the beats of your heart was a skill he had never mastered.

* * *

 

_Earlier in the day_

John was cleaning up his plate when his phone rang.

"Impeccable timing, Finch, as usual." Not really hinting that his boss was spying on him, but still…

"I'm sorry to interrupt your lunch, Mr. Reese, but we may have an emergency."

John got up from his chair and slipped a couple of bill under his plate. Grabbing his coat, he left the dinner while listening to the voice in his ear.

"I just received a new number."

"I'm coming over."

"I just sent you an address. Considering who our number his, I believe immediate intervention may be needed."

John couldn't help a groan. "Let me guess… Our friend Leon?"

There was a light sigh over the line. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Has your Machine set up a tracking device on the guy or what?"

The silence trailed.

"Finch?" John prodded, wondering if his boss was actually keeping tabs on their most notorious number.

"I think the Machine may have tagged him as a possible asset seeing as he has helped us on some occasions."

Reese grunted. He really didn't want to go there. Having Root in the team was one thing. Leon on the other hand…

* * *

 

The second John entered the room Leon was in, the finance expert dove under the desk. In immediate answer to the threat, John's hand was on his back and pulling his gun out, crouching to the floor and pointing to the entrance. The door was closing slowly, not a soul in sight.

Reese exhaled deeply, pushing the sudden rush of adrenaline down, and rose to his feet. He went around the desk to check on his latest number. Leon was rolled in a ball, his hand over his head in protection.

"Leon?" John called; in a slightly exasperated tone.

After a few seconds, the short man turned his head slowly, his arms still protecting his head.

"Everything okay?" he enquired.

"As far as I know… What are you doing under that desk?"

"Bullets usually fly around you. I thought it was safer this way."

Shaking his head, John stepped back. "Get out of there. No one is coming after you… for the moment," he added. After all, he was there because the Machine had pulled up Leon's number once more.

Trying to regain some sort of dignity, Leon rose to his feet and brushed his pants' legs.

"How can I help you, John?" he asked politely.

"Telling me in what mess you've landed again would be a good start…"

"Mess?" Leon repeated outraged. "No mess. I'm not that dumb. No more shady deals, dubious company. I am legit now."

"Legit?"

"Yes. Starting an accounting franchise."

"Accounting franchise?" John repeated. Did that thing even exist?

Leon pulled up a paper file and showed it to John.

"Here. Look. Franchise opportunities for finance specialists." He turned to his keyboard and opened an internet page. "It's all there. The company's website is top notch."

As far as John knew a bunch of paper and a website didn't make things legal, and given Leon's track record he wouldn't bet on it. He would ask Finch to check the stuff up.

"Mr. Reese," said the voice in his hear. "Can you ask Mr. Tao to forward me the information?"

"You have doubts too, right?" John whispered.

Leon smiled. "Hey, is that Finch? Say hi for me. How is Bear doing?" he asked cheerfully.  
John sighed deeply. The man was a real nightmare for undercover work. And going by the sigh in his ear, Finch thought exactly the same.

Plugging a drive in the computer, John helped himself to the information.

"Hey!" Leon protested. "There's some personal stuff in there." He rolled his chair back when John turned a black eye on him. "But please, go ahead. Check anything you need…." He trailed.

Retrieving the flash drive, John looked at the office. Only one flimsy front door, window to a back alley. Clearly not the safest place, and playing babysitter to Leon was not top on his list of priorities

"Why are you here John? Am I in trouble?"

"Probably. But then again, when are you not?"

He grabbed Leon's coat. "Let's go," he said.

"Where?" When John only shot him a dark glare, Leon quickly threw his stuff in his pack and followed his protector.

* * *

 

John forcefully sat Leon on a chair and removed the black hood he had slipped over the head.

"You know. I thought we were friends now. I strongly protest this kind of treatment."

As Leon eyes adjusted to the sudden light, he opened his eyes wide.

"Hey, you changed your HQ!" He exclaimed. "Abandoned subway station, nice…" His eyes went to the tunnel and he lifted his feet, "… and probably full of rats."

"Leon, shut up or I'll gag you."

"Thank you Mr. Reese," Finch said softly with a relieved sigh.

"Hey Finch. How are you?" Leon turned to Bear who had come to sit in front of him. "Hi Bear. Don't eat my stuff, okay?"

* * *

 

_Murdock's apartment_

Shaking his head, John raised his head to look at Matt.

"Would you believe that it is actually a case of wrong place, wrong time?"

Matt tilted his head as if listening to something. Which he was John realized, remembering the vigilante had explained how he could hear heartbeats.

The lawyer chuckled slightly. "What are the chances, right?"

"Leon is a typical case of trouble magnet. He seems to have a knack to deal with the wrong people."

"And Leon is…"

"A major pain in the ass…" John answered with a wince. "We happened to save his life… repeatedly."

"One of those people you help because you happen to know they are in trouble…" Murdock's voice clearly indicated that he wasn't fooled.

John and Finch apparently had access to some very privileged information. That was how they had met in the first place. Because he was supposedly in danger. Of course, back then John didn't know Matt was Daredevil, and Matt didn't know John was the Man in the Suit.

Reese took a drag of his beer and Matt let the question go, he knew a hint when he saw one. Still, he had helped John in the street. Not that he doubted the man wouldn't have been able to save himself. And he had patched him up; again John was probably more than used to taking care of his wounds. Sharing a conversation over some beer was the least they could do now.

"So you just make a habit of walking at midnight through Hell's Kitchen?"

Shooting a dark look at his host, John scowled. Murdock was a lawyer all right. No way to derail him from a purpose.

"You realize dark looks are lost on me, right?" Matt said with a smile.

John couldn't help a light chuckle. He liked the man.

"Leon had conveniently forgotten an encrypted key in his office. I came to get it. I was leaving when I just stumbled upon those guys at the wrong moment. Talk about bad timing."

"For them you mean?" Matt asked with a chuckle.

Considering two had ended with busted knees and the three of them were probably already under arrest, then yes, he hadn't been the most unlucky one of the encounter.

"That's probably how they see it," he admitted.

"They had weapons, though," Matt commented pointing to John's wound.

"Who doesn't?" Matt shrugged. "Present company excepted…"

John rose to his feet and went to the kitchen to throw away his bottle.

"Thanks for the beer… and the patch up." He went to the door. "Be careful out there."

"You too!" Matt answered back.

* * *

 

_Following day_

"Mr. Reese."

"Good morning Finch. Everything all right?" John asked worried. Harold's voice seemed strained.

"Everything will be better once you have relocated Mr. Tao," Finch explained over the phone.

"Oh…" John's voice trailed. "He can be trying."

"To say the least." Finch sighed deeply. "At least I have made progress on the elements about his new line of business."

"It doesn't exist?"

"Oh, it does!" Finch exclaimed. "Although of course, it is a front to launder drug money."

"Why am I not surprised?" John mumbled.

"The setup is done nicely. A franchise with legitimate clients, Mr. Tao's clients. Then there is the section of clients forwarded by the HQ, which of course are much shadier."

"Why did the Machine give us Leon's number? I thought it only gave us names of people whose lives were in danger."

"Mr. Tao, despite my personal opinion of him, is quite good at what he does. He would have found very quickly that the figures didn't add up."

"And would probably have gotten himself in trouble by blackmailing his boss or stealing the money for himself…"

"The good news is I found where these less than reputable people are located."

"You think I should pay them a visit?"

"The information I have gathered is not sufficient to warrant a police intervention."

Anonymous tips about wrong doings only get you so far… John thought.

"I'll let you know."

* * *

 

John had been keeping an eye on the offices most of the day. A visit by a "delivery man" had allowed him to bug the office and Finch had ears on what was going on. Since business hours didn't seem to apply to that kind of enterprise, John was ready to intervene later during a meeting with what seemed to be the big boss.

"You shouldn't creep up on people like that, you know. Someone might take it as a threat and kick your ass," he commented without turning around.

A light chuckle confirmed his suspicion.

John was hiding in the shadows ready to crash the party/meeting in the offices. As always he was hyper aware of his surroundings, which was a good thing or he would have never heard Matt approaching. The guy moved like a cat. Blended in the shadows almost as well as one for that matter.

"Are you developing some 'spidey' senses of your own, John?" Murdock asked getting closer.

"Spidey? Don't tell me there is actually a Spiderman watching over the city as well? A masked vigilante is more than enough." John feigned a shiver.

"You'd rather have your vigilantes in suits?" Matt answered keeping the banter up. "Though I guess it makes dry cleaners happy. Has yours moved to a penthouse over Central Park?"

"Bought a house in the Hamptons and runs his business from his front porch."

"That bad?"

"And you don't know about the times Finch has to play tailor with my finest ones."

"I'd really like to get to know you better, John." He raised a hand in protection. "No, don't worry. Not going there, just saying…"

"You know how difficult undercover work can be."

"I do," Murdock answered in a dead serious voice.

John cast a glance toward the street. Two cars had arrived. Time to start moving.

"Can I join you?"

John turned to him with a frown.

"I'll admit, I've been watching you for a while. I was wondering what you were doing here." He pointed to the office across the street. "Those guys are the ones that are after your friend Leon?"

"He's not a friend," John grumbled.

"Yeah, I got that. Still. You're out here in the freezing night when he's probably all cosy and warm in some safe place you put him in."

"Someday, you'll have to explain to me how those 'hyper senses' of yours work."

"No problem, the day you tell me who that mysterious source of yours is…"

Well, that wasn't going to happen any time soon, so…

"Those guys are laundering drug money through franchises."

"Franchises? How does that work?"

"They got gullible investors to set up 'accounting franchises'. They do run real clients, but they are in fact mostly running drug money."

"Your friend Leon got involved?"

"He was actually trying to work honestly…"

"So the big meeting?"

John closed his mouth before asking how Matt knew. The cars engines were a dead giveaway.

"Big boss paying a visit to his number one."

"Nice catch."

"Might prove interesting."

"Count me in!"

* * *

 

John and Matt were crouching on the roof of the building, watching the action below. Countless police cars had curtained the street and a swarm of agents ran all over the place.

"So detective Riley, tell me why you're not down there being praised for your astounding catch?"

John's heart jumped behind his ribs and Matt chuckled.

"I may not have your surprising information network, but I can still gather data. It is after all an important part of my day job."

"Why the roofs?" John asked deflecting the question.

Matt laughed out loud.

"Okay, I get it. Now, though, if you don't answer my questions, why would I need to answer yours?" He fell silent for a few seconds. "Of course, if neither of us talks, our meetings are really gonna get awkward."

Catching the boss and his team had been surprisingly easy. Well, easy for them. With both their skills combined, John and Matt made a deadly team. The hitmen had fought back ruthlessly, but they had been no match. Ambulances had yet to get there, but they would be needed before most of the team could be brought behind bars.

Once John had called it in, Matt had rushed to some fire escape stairs and John had followed him. They were now on the roof of the facing building watching, at least for John, how things were being processed. John was used to hiding on roofs to keep an eye on his numbers, but Matt seemed to live up there.

"Less people, less sound rebound. It gives me a more accurate view of what's going on at street level," Matt explained. He sat back with a groan.

"You're hurt?" John asked.

"Shoulder," Murdock answered with a wince.

Frowning, John checked the damage, ignoring the gasps from the lawyer. Without a word, he set the dislocated shoulder back. Matt muffled his scream biting his gloved hand. Holding the hand against the chest, John held him while Murdock got his breath back.

"Thanks for the warning," Matt complained.

"Next time you'll let me know you're hurt."  
"John, I already have a nurse that regularly scolds me, so save yourself the trouble."

"Good, then she can give you something for the pain."

"I'll be fine. Nothing that a little meditating won't take care of."

"Meditation?"

"Don't tell me you're very fond of drugs."

"Not if I can help it. But you've got to admit they dull the edge."

"They dull the senses John. I think you've guessed enough things about me to realize I can't cope with that," Matt shot in a sharp tone. The pain made him a little edgy.

John watched him in silence, a bit stunned by the confession. Obviously, Matt made up for his blindness by relying on his other senses. Having his brain muffled by drugs probably cut him off totally from the word. He could guess how scary that could be. He had been in a deprivation tank once. He wouldn't go back there for all the gold in the world.

"I'll walk you back to your place."

"I can manage on my own, John."

"I know. Just thought we could have a little chat on the way."

Matt chuckled. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing, but watch out, I may take you up on your word."

With a small smile, John extended his hand to help him up, wondering what other questions Matt would have for him. They left the roof, letting the police clear up the place, never knowing who was responsible for this collar.

* * *

 

John was holding Leon by the elbow, helping him keep his footing since he had a black hood over his head.

"If you keep moving me around, I'm going to throw up!" Leon complained.

John winced and put some distance within them. He stopped in front of a building and removed the hood.

"There. Try to really get an honest job this time," John said pointing to the entrance door.

"What?"

Turning around, Leon read the sign: 'Employment agency'.

"What?" He exclaimed. "No way. Hey, I'm sure I can help Finch..."

He turned around and found he was speaking to thin air. John had simply vanished.

"That is so unfair…"

* * *

 

The end


End file.
